destati_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tirum Lance
Tirum Lu Lance was born to Emra Coral Lance and Jay Lance in 6 BBY. He was raised on Abregado-Rae, with his sister Mirinah Kyri Lance and his brother Tanus Lance. 13 ABY Tirum talked to Dak in a bar on Tatooine and was recommended to seek out and talk to Gilad Pellaeon aboard a ship called the Flurry. Soon after he was invited to work for Prince Xizor. After declining, Tirum docks with the Flurry. On a trip to Coruscant alone, he meets and talks to Wedge Antilles. He informs Wedge that his father was killed and that he (Tirum) was also attacked by a group on Tatooine. After talking to Wedge he meets Quellia Sheplin in the cantina, who he would later marry. Wedge approaches him to help defend a planet called Tynnara, part of a group called NavKor. Tirum agrees and he along with an AI called Arvice help defend the planet from slavers. Aboard the ship with him is Quellia, who eventually admits to him that she's force-sensitive. Tirum recommends she go to the Jedi. Quellia and Tirum stay on the Arvice and they fly too close to a singularity. He finds her collapsed onto the ground and assists her as he can, taking her to the medbay and vowing not to leave her side until she felt alright again. Eventually Tirum gets the news that his mother, Emra, has also passed away. He returns home to Abregado-Rae to pick up and care for his sister, Mirinah. After landing on Dantooine, Tirum is recruited by Wedge Antilles and Dak Heeran to fight for a group called NavKor based on the planet Tynnara. Quellia decides to go along, and the two fly together on a ship called the Arvice. During the fight they pass too close to a singularity and Quellia experiences difficulties focusing. Tirum cares for her and tells her that he will look after her. After the fight they return to Dantooine and move several relics. Months pass by and Tirum and Quellia quickly fall in love, though it takes a while for either to admit it. After duct-taping Tirum to a tree on Dantooine, she kisses him. Tirum proposes to Quellia a few weeks later and their wedding is attended by quite a few friends, Dak Heeran providing the music. Soon after it's discovered that Quellia is pregnant and together they have a daughter named Cara Lance. Shortly after Cara's birth, Mirinah has a vision of Sith on the planet. They immediately relocate to a planet called Rinn, which in many ways is identical to Dantooine. 14 ABY There on Rinn they raise Cara and Tanus Lance and Mirinah struggles with many temptations of the Dark Side. Shortly after arriving on Rinn, several Sith acolytes land on the planet, among them Tesla Creen, who would later become Tessa Rosarie Castre. After the Sith are swiftly defeated, Librus Whyrm (inactive) interrogate her and terrify her. Tess taunts Mirinah repeatedly and Tirum, along with Librus, eventually dissuade her from the Dark Side. She agrees hesitantly. 15 ABY Shortly after the end of 14 ABY, Tirum was kidnapped by an evil clone of Wedge Antilles and kept in stasis on the planet Hoth. He and Wedge were used as bargaining chips, until they managed to escape on their own. Once they're able to use comms, he raises Mirinah, only to quickly discover that he's been asleep for nearly a year and that she has gone through some drastic personality shifts, including apprenticing under a Sith named Kimael, though she had broken free of his grasp and was on the run from a smuggler. Tirum and Wedge, along with Mirinah, were able to capture the smuggler and place him in the brig when he caught up to them a galactic standard week later. After a small fight, Mirinah put Tirum back into stasis for a few months. 16 ABY. When he woke up this time, he woke up to find that Miri had, in a fit of rage, blown up the Rogus by smashing it into an asteroid. Shortly afterward he finds Mirinah to discover that she's desperately trying to turn over a new leaf, and that she feels strongly that the only way for her to do so is to kill the Sith that had taught her. New crew members have come aboard in the form of his cousin, Tsyrae, and an engineer named Kara Rendi. After making contact with Wedge Antilles again, they formed a bit of a mercenary squad and started trying to take jobs, eventually entering into service with a man named Laman. After successfully delivering illegal spice to a hospital, he returned to base and they collected their money. The first of a series of missions that he flew with Wedge Antilles and a time displaced Ben Skywalker. He eventually reveals that he was framed for several illegal activities by Robert, the closest thing he'd ever get to having an arch-nemesis. At some point they have a lull and Tirum rebuilds a new ship, where Tsyrae and Kara live with him. He slips into an alcoholic spree and drinks, and drinks. Eventually Tesla catches up with him, and after a short conversation, knocks him out and takes him to her ship, where she chains him up and tries to guilt him for Mirinah's death at the hands of her former Sith Master. He refuses, stating that it was her choice alone to go. After realizing that that tactic won't work, she tells him that she's trying to get pregnant and have children that are Force-sensitive. She makes it appear that she wants to go along with him, but then vanishes in the night off on her own, leaving Kara, Tirum, and Tsyrae alone. Tsyrae begins to blame Tirum for Mirinah's death and refuses to speak to him. Kara dislikes the drama and the tension and remains in her room, only venturing out of it to do repairs on the ship. He builds a battleship called the New Dawn and tries to return to his life of smuggling, but Tsyrae soon reveals herself to be a double agent for Laman Istala and tries to kill Tirum and Kara. He kills her by shooting her in the face, and he and Kara continue on in their adventures. Weeks later he lands on Byss to finish a delivery and meets up with someone named Gaen Fess, who claims that he knew Mirinah and that he wants to bring Mirinah back to life. After getting drunk out of his mind, Tirum agrees, and they travel to Abregado-Rae and to the Lance family mansion, where they retrieve DNA that Mirinah had stored herself, having left a note claiming that she knew that he would eventually do this. After successfully cloning Mirinah, they head back for Byss, where Tirum takes her aboard his ship and he and Gaen go their separate ways. He finds a girl named Kim trying to steal one of the power converters from off of his ship and tells her to buzz off. After that they head back to Coruscant, where Mirinah and Tess meet. Shortly after leaving to commence repairs on the New Dawn, he's commed by Tess and Naya Eclissu, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, and told that Mirinah is missing. He gets an anonymous tip about Geonosis and he tells Naya and Tess to head there while he heads to Abregado-Rae to search for clues from Laman Istala or Robert, Laman's thug. After beating a thug on Abregado-Rae into submission, he receives a distress call from the same Kim that had tried to steal his power converters. Utterly baffled, he decides to help them, because, what the hell. He travels to Rakata Prime after receiving starcharts from them. Once he arrives he helps Kim and Xaden repair the ship, and then shows a man named Jasper his ship, the New Dawn. After giving him a bit of a tour, he goes and helps Kim and the others and has a lengthy discussion and engineering party with Kim as they work on the ship. As soon as that's done, they take their separate paths, aside from Jasper, who is beamed aboard the New Dawn. Mirinah arrives shortly afterwards via a transport ship to talk to Tirum. They hug, talk about Jedi stuff, and then she heads back to Coruscant. Tirum recognizes that he has got to get a hold on his life and starts seeing a therapist. Later, he, Jack, Yoda, Mirinah's Force ghost, and others start to prepare for Mirinah's funeral, when she gives them a warning that there's something coming to attack Coruscant. Rrish, Yoda, and Tess immediately leave, and Tirum asks Mirinah where his daughter is. She tells him Hapes and then vanishes. Tirum starts a desperate search of the Hapes cluster in order to find his daughter, Cara. After two weeks of searching, he finally finds a lead on a planet just outside the Hapes cluster. He and a mercenary named Colin search the planet and Tirum admits to seeing a shadowy figure in the room for the last few days, but only out of the corner of his eye. If he looks directly at the figure it vanishes. 17 ABY He drops Colin off and returns to Coruscant, where he helps reveal that Eva Inzlin is masquerading as Tess and that the one there is in fact a fake inside of Tessa's real body. After this he returns to his ventures and the unfinished business of revenge. Not long after it's discovered that the planet is being consumed by Sith alchemy subjects, who are infecting one another. Tirum realizes that he can't do this alone and hires several people on Coruscant to go with him down there, including Jasper Kelton. While still on Coruscant he discovers and purchases the plans for a remote-controlled swarm army design. Afterwards He picks up those that he had hired and travels to the planet near the Hapes cluster where he is led by Quellia's ghost, who leads him to the site where her body and her body and that of their daughter, Cara Lance, and a decoy (though Tirum didn't know it) of his brother, Tanus Lance, are impaled on spears. Tirum and the others fight their way back to the ship through dozens of the monsters under the control of a Darth Sitii. Sitii swears that he will end Tirum and taunts him even as Tirum escapes the planet. He drops all the survivors back off at Coruscant and then returns to the planet and ejects the warp core of the New Dawn toward it, and fires everything the New Dawn has at the planet, which is rapidly becoming overrun by the Sithspawn, and the warp core, which explodes, the result of which is a wormhole. Realizing that he really doesn't want to die, Tirum heads for the escape pod, which duplicates him as a trap set up by an unknown party. One version of Tirum Lance remains aboard the New Dawn, which is sucked into the wormhole and exits into a different galaxy. The other version of Tirum Lance floats adrift in space, stuck in cryo-stasis in the escape pod. The cloned Tirum, henceforth known as simply Rim, sits 4 months later on a planet in another galaxy. After two months of working and mapping, he figures out that the New Dawn is irreparable with his current supplies and that he needs to just focus on staying alive. Eventually he discovers that he's on the planet Reach and the UNSC army takes him back to his home galaxy. Once there, he drifts. Takes up odd jobs. Eventually he winds up on Mon Calamari and joins up with one of the smaller shipyards there as a technician. He starts creating ship concepts in his spare time, still suffering memory loss. He can't remember anything before Reach, partially because he's a clone, though he didn't know it. His concepts suck, but he keeps at it, working relentlessly and using the ships in the shipyard as a base. Learning how to create ship concepts and blueprints. After a few weeks he's instructed to go to Tatooine. While there he overhears some children talking about a woman stuck in a cave nearby, and they come to him for help. He follows them around and approaches the cave, where he finds Mirinah, who has been transformed into something called an Arkan. He's greeted by an Arkan, who insists that he and Mirinah have to come with him through a portal. Tirum goes with them and they travel to Enochu, a healing planet in a distant galaxy. Mirinah is taken away to be healed while he insists that he remains with his sister until she's alright again. When he had touched her in the cave, he had been given all of the memories of the original Tirum Lance up until the wormhole the New Dawn went through. Mirinah is healed and Tirum is directed through a portal onto the planet Tython, where the Jedi Order are rapidly setting things up. He talks to Mirinah and Naya in the medbay of the temple on Tython and then heads outside toward the archives, where he meets Emma and Amelie. Someone is attacking Tython and there's a huge Force storm brewing on the horizon. Using experimental technology, he beams them off of Tython and all the way to Mon Calamari, where he tells them that his rival, Laman Istala, had relays set up all throughout the galaxy that could carry something as precise as a transporter signal. Category:Character